


Let's Talk

by ShadowoftheLamp



Series: Blank Space AU [4]
Category: Jack Blank Adventures - Matt Myklusch
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-29 20:52:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5142092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowoftheLamp/pseuds/ShadowoftheLamp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tragedy brings out the best in people.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let's Talk

**Author's Note:**

> You need to have read the previous part for this one to make sense.

“You’re an idiot.”

“Thanks.” Blank rummaged through the cabinet, pulling out a packet of peanut butter crackers. 

“You’re not really…? I respect wanting to tell the truth, but this is too much!”

“I know what I’m doing.”

“I don’t think you d-” Jack stopped midword as Blank held up a hand, scrap metal and wiring flying towards it from all over the house and forming a glove with a glowing center.

“Jack. I don’t want to have to subdue you, but I will if I have to. I’m over twenty years older than you. I know exactly what I’m doing, and if you try to stop me, I won’t hesitate to use force. You can come, but if and only if you agree to keep your mouth shut, got it?”

Jack had been rooming with him for over two weeks, but it was one of the first times he saw the hardened soldier in Blank, and he simply nodded. 

“I don’t understand, but… I trust you.”

The metal fell to the floor, and Blank suddenly grabbed Jack into a hug so tight he thought his ribs would crack. How could a kid that was so thin be that strong?

“…Thank you.”

______

The walk in silence was riddled with tension, but Jack tried to chatter about anything. Fun days in school, over a year ago, mistakes that were funny when he looked back. Blank didn’t smile, but… the edge of his lips twitched a few times.  
It was progress, at least.

When they reached the square, there were about thirty people there. Allegra and Prime were two, Skerren had come alone, Zhi and Lorem were settled on a bench, and Trea was scribbling something down. The others Jack recognized only in the vague way he’d know anyone he’d passed on the street a few times.

“Small crowd,” Blank said dryly. A woman dressed in mostly green with vines crossing across her shirt and pants stepped up to him, carrying a small bag.

“Revi-”

“Blank,” he said almost automatically. She froze, and Jack leaned over to squeeze his hand, as Blank had frozen up too for a moment. “I’m… sorry. So, you’re here to ask for my de-”

“No!” She said. “No, that’s not it at all! I just…” She raked a hand through her hair. “I know you’d be more alone here, and I wanted to give you this.” She handed him the bag, and both him and Jack peered inside, to see a small plant in a pot and several candles. “They’re both supposed to help with stress, I figured you must deal with plenty of that.” Blank slowly looked up at her, eyes just a bit wider than normal.

“Why? I-”

“You saved my daughter. She was trapped under some rubble, and you helped clear it away. You saved my neighbor’s dog as well, and…” She smiled. “The Imagine Nation is all about second chances. You should think about giving yourself one.”

He just blinked at her. “Thank… you.”

She shrugged. “I used to be a villain, but when my daughter was born, I didn’t want her to grow up like I did. I’m happier now, and thanks to you, she can be a hero one day too.” 

Person by person, hero or villain or just plain citizen, they came forward, explaining how he’d helped them during the first few days of rebuilding. Jack felt Blank’s heartbeat starting to increase as time went on, and he made sure to keep holding his hand- keep him grounded.

“You saved most of my apartment building by getting that teetering rock away.”

“My grandfather was stuck in his room since his house had caved in.”

“My best friend was infected but the parasite left him under the remains of a house. You were clearing out that area, and they managed to get him to a hospital to hydrate him and save his life.”

Jack’s friends hung back until everyone had spoken. Allegra was the first to approach.

“You’re always welcome here.”

“People might not like what you did, but that doesn’t mean they can't understand.” Trea added, smiling. It wasn’t arrogant, it was just… nice.

“We have your back,” Lorem said. 

Skerren was in the back. He just nodded, and Blank nodded back. He didn’t need words.

“I… I don’t know what to say.” Blank said, staring at Jack’s friends.

“The Rustov rely on fear and cruelty. But here?” Jack smiled at Blank. “It’s like she said. We’re starting to be pretty big on second chances.” 

“Group hug!” Zhi called out, and even though Blank flinched, he didn’t push out of the eight-person tackle hug he was suddenly in the middle of.

Instead, he laughed. A real laugh, one that said maybe, just maybe, everything could be okay.


End file.
